


Invasion of Privacy

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Circle Jerk, FFXV NSFW Week, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, OT4, Other, PWP without Porn, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: It's hard to get a moment to yourself when you're camping with three other guys.  When there's no privacy, it's only a matter of time before someone gets walked in on.





	Invasion of Privacy

That should do it. Gladio had spent the better part of the morning collecting firewood for Ignis, so the other man could fix breakfast. He set the bundle of wood down next to the fire, letting it clatter to the ground. He clapped his hands and wiped the dust off on his pants. The camp was quiet. Was he the first one back? Gladio poked his head into the tent. It was empty. Even Noctis had gotten up early to go fishing. 

“Guess I have a bit of time to myself,” Gladio said.  
Prompto had gone with Noctis to take pictures if any big catches, and Ignis was out collecting spices and other vegetables to complement whatever fish Noctis managed to catch. 

Gladio climbed into the tent and zipped it shut behind them. He sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. They had been on the run ever since the Empire attacked Insomnia, leaving them with very little free time, or privacy. Most nights were spent crammed into a tent together. Occasionally they would splurge and stay in a hotel. As much as Gladio liked camping, a soft bed and a hot shower felt good on his strained muscles at the end of a long day. 

He savored moments like this, where he could sit down and relax. Out in the open, there was always a risk they would be attacked by a wild creature or the End of, but the rare, quiet moments like this made everything seem normal again. 

Gladio closed his eyes and laid down. The tent was just big enough that he could stretch out his limbs fully when he was alone. It was the only time he could stretch out. When the others were with him, he was confined to his little corner. But not right now. He had the tent to himself, and time to kill. 

“They're probably going to be out for a while. Iggy’s gonna start cooking and Noct.” He chuckled and shook his head. “We'll be lucky if he's back in time for breakfast.”

When was the last time he had more than a few minutes to himself? The world was practically falling apart around them, but Gladio was still human. They all were. They had needs and urges that needed to be taken care of. He didn't doubt the others took care of certain problems when they were taking longer than usual in the shower. 

Gladio's hand wandered down to the zipper of his pants. He'd only be a few minutes. He could finish and clean up before anyone else got back. No harm done, right? Besides, when would he have another opportunity like this again? 

He unzipped his pants to free his already hardening member. His mind was racing ahead as he pictured some of the images from his sports magazines. He wished he had one now, but he had left them locked in a drawer in Cape Caem. They would be safest there.  
Then his thoughts wandered further as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. It lingered on his friends. Living in such cramped quarters, they had seen each other naked many times. Normally Gladio wouldn't give it a second thought, but now he pictured each of their bodies clearly in his head. How they were built, and how those muscles moved as they flexed and relaxed. His hand started moving faster, and his fingers lingered over the tip of his member before gliding back down to the base of his length. He could see Noctis as though the man were stand in front of him. The thin build, smooth skin. Gladio longed to reach out and touch it to see if Noctis felt just as soft as he'd imagined. 

“Uh… Am I interrupting something?”

A familiar voice brought Gladio back to his senses. He cursed and scrambled to cover himself with the nearest blanket. 

“You ought to leave a sign up or something next time,” Noctis said. His head was poking through the tent entrance. “Anyone could have walked in on you.”

“You ever heard of knocking?” Gladio grabbed a pillow and threw it at Noctis's face. 

Noctis caught the pillow and threw it back. “On what? There's nothing to knock on.”

Gladio shifted and looked away. “Do you mind? I'm a bit busy."

“Not at all,” Noctis said with a smirk. “Don't mind me.”

“Are you gonna stand there and watch?”

“Depends if you give me a show worth watching.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket aside. It wasn't anything Noctis hadn't seen before. He took a deep breath and continued stroking. 

“Actually…” Noctis bit his lip and fiddled with the flap of the tent. “You think I could join you?”

“What?” Gladio paused and looked up at Noctis. 

“You think I could join you?” Noctis repeated. 

“Uh… Sure.” Gladio scooted over and patted the spot next to him. 

“Thanks.” Noctis closed the tent flap after climbing in and laid next to Gladio. “I figured you were pretty big, but I didn't think you were that big.”

“Jealous?” Gladio smirked. 

“Maybe.” Noctis's hand hovered over his zipper before finally pulling it down. He certainly wasn't expecting to walk in on something like this. He was just as aroused as he was surprised. 

“You got that hard just from watching me?” Gladio teased. 

“Shut up.” Noctis turned his head away as he tended to the problem between his legs. “Don't make it awkward.”

“What? Jerking off with your friend isn't already awkward?” Gladio asked. 

“Well when you put it that way…”

Silence filled the tent before it was slowly replaced with the slick glide of skin on skin and heavy breathing. Gladio tried to keep his noises to a minimum, but a stray groan slipped past here and there. Noctis playing with himself beside him didn't help matters. His mind was running free with fantasies of what else they could be doing before he could stop it. 

“Hey Noct, I found that picture of- woah!” Prompto had poked his head through the opening to the tent a cut off mid sentence when his mind processed what was happening in front of him. 

“Dammit Prompto!” Gladio covered himself with the blanket again. 

“Sorry! Noct disappeared and I wanted to show him something. Should I come back later?” Prompto asked.

Noctis groaned and flopped back on the ground. “You might as well join us.”

“Are you serious?” Prompto looked away and but his lip. 

“Yeah,” Gladio said. “We all know your crush on Cindy is for show.”

“It is not!” Prompto's cheeks burned bright red. “A man's love for his goddess can never be faked.”

“Just get in here and close the tent,” Gladio said. 

“Alright…” Prompto climbed in, carefully stepping over limbs as he settled down next to Noctis. He unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear to expose his member. He had secretly wondered if something like this would happen outside his fantasies, but he wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon.

“Nice job on the manscaping,” Noctis teased. 

“Noct!” Prompto squirmed and covered himself with his hands. 

“We've all seen it before Prompto. Relax,” Gladio said. He had pushed the blanket to the side and stroking himself in earnest. 

Noctis had continued his own movements too, giving himself a gentle tug each time his hand passed his tip. 

“If you can't beat 'em…” Prompto hesitantly wrapped his fingers around his length. He was surprised by how hard he was already. He closed his eyes as he rubbed just beneath the head of his member, trying to hold back small moans as waves of pleasure washed over him. 

Ignis had returned to the campsite with a small bundle of herbs tucked under his arm. He was surprised to see a fish waiting for him by the fire, already cleaned and gutted. Had he been gone that long?

Ignis added some of the sticks Gladio had collected earlier to the grill and lit it. Once the flames were stable, he filleted the fish and added the pieces to the grill. They immediately started cooking with a satisfying sizzle. Ignis added some seasonings and a few of the herbs he had found earlier before closing the lid to keep the moisture in.

He used the griddle to the side of the grill to heat up and stir fry some of their left over rice from the night before. It would have been a shame to let it all go to waste. He set the rice aside and checked in the fish again. It still needed a few minutes. 

Ignis sat down in one of the camping chairs and took a sip of his ebony he had opened earlier. If Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio had all returned, why was the camp so quiet? He could see Noctis and even Prmopto going back to sleep, the tent door was closed after all, but Gladio? Ignis shook his head. Gladio woke up early just like he did. The older man was likely out for a run, or taking out his frustration on a poor tree some distance away. But if Gladio had told Noctis, and Noctis was asleep, that would explain why the message hadn't been passed along to Ignis. Breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. If he managed to rouse Noctis now, he would hopefully be awake enough to eat breakfast with the rest of them. Ignis checked the fish one more time. He pierced one piece with a fork, nodding in approval as juices dripped down the side, and plated everything up. He set the plates aside and covered them up to keep the bugs away before heading over to the tent. 

As Ignis stepped closer, he frowned. He had expected to hear snoring, or light breathing, but the sounds coming from the tent weren't caused by sleeping men. He pressed his ear to the side if the tent so he could hear better. Ignis was surprised to hear heavy breathing and the occasional grunt or moan, not from one man, but three. 

Ignis's took a deep breath and unzipped the entrance to the tent. 

The three men inside jumped and grabbed the closest item they could to cover themsleves up. 

Gladio was the first to speak. “Hey Iggy.”

Ignis shook his head and readjusted his glasses. “If I had known you were this hungry, I would have prepared sausage as well.”

“Very funny Specs,” Noctis said. 

“So what exactly are you doing?” Ignis asked.

“It's pretty obvious, isn't it?” Gladio asked. 

“I suppose the better question then is why?” Ignis asked. 

Noctis and Gladio looked at each other and shrugged. Prompto was trying to melt into the corner of the tent and disappear. His face was so red that it was spreading past his ears. 

“You wanna join us?” Gladio asked. 

“I…” Ignis cleared his throat and looked away. “I'm sure there's not enough space for me. It's cramped enough at night as it is.” He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks and willed it to go away. This was the last situation Ignis had expected to walk in on. 

Noctis shoved Prompto further into the corner and scooted over as he patted the spot next to him. “There's plenty of room. Prompto's almost done anyway.”

“Hey!”  
“It's quite alright. I need to finish with breakfast before-”

Gladio sat up and grabbed Ignis's wrist. “Come on Iggy. Breakfast can wait.”

Ignis looked towards the grill before looking back at Gladio. The thought was tempting. But to do something so taboo with everyone watching…

“We know you do it too Specs,” Noctis said. “I've heard you in the shower a few times.”

“Have you been spying on me?” Ignis asked. 

“Nope. There was only one bathroom and I really needed the toilet. I wanted to figure out what was taking you so long.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and laid down between Noctis and Gladio. He took the blanket from Gladio and covered himself before unzipping his pants to start stroking himself with a gloved hand. “I don't want to hear any of you complaining if your breakfast is cold.”

“Then we'll make it quick,” Gladio said with a smirk.


End file.
